Letting Go
by BatsintheBellfry
Summary: Kiba loves her. Always has. And unlike some people, he knows it. It should be black and white, but it's not. KibaHina, HinaNaru
1. Naruto's Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anybody else for that matter.

3 yrs, 3 mo. ASS. Age 16.

Hyuuga Hinata was never one to make a scene of her emotions; she had been taught not to at a very young age. And, for the most part, she was quite good at it, there was only one thing that really got her every time: fear.

There was only that ever-present acid in her stomach that ruined her ability to truly join her own family. She was afraid of pain, what was supposedly weakness leaving the body, which was why she remained fragile. She was afraid of embarrassment, which kept her stammering in front of anyone who mattered. And, worse than any of that, she was absolutely terrified of _them_.

It was almost to the point where she couldn't walk through her house without peaking around corners. She couldn't walk through the main house without running into her father or Hanabi, and even when she could think of an excuse to go through the branch house, Neji was always there. She loved to leave, even for a little while, but every time she was unable to sneak back in quietly, her father would question her about where she'd been, and unless it was training, she would be lectured about not giving the proper amount of time to hone her skills.

And then she'd once made the mistake of saying she _was_ training, with her friends. Her father had been silent, having no distracting lecture and simply sitting there, noting that she didn't seem to be improving and accusing her of lying. And then stating that perhaps her 'friends' were a distraction or an influence on such and such and she'd stopped listening, horrified. With the possibility that he'd act on some of those ideas and quite probably taking her out of school regularly to continue her private training in the forefront of her thoughts, Hinata was a girl who kept mainly to herself and rarely ventured outside.

To a young man named Inuzuka Kiba, this was a world-shattering tragedy.

It had been years since he and Hinata had been put on the same team, and for a while, he'd thought... maybe he was helping her. She'd seemed brave to him then, as brave as when they'd met, when Hinata came running up to him confidently on the playground and kissed his bleeding knee and told him that everything was better. It was a gentle sort of brave, but it was there.

And now it was simply gone. It had vanished the longer she'd stayed in that damned house.

So, feeling a latent anger once again bubbling to the surface, Kiba strode up to said house, biting back a growl. Akamaru plod next to him placidly, knowing well enough not to call out his master on keeping his emotions in check. It was all part of a routine. He knocked, and Akamaru sat.

"Yes, may I help you?" A Hyuuga asked as the door swung inward. Kiba had never really asked Hinata to describe her extended family, so he had no idea who the old woman was or how they were related, but he remained polite while wondering.

"Yes Ma'am. I came to get Hinata for a mission." He stated, trying to be friendly. He succeeded, still keeping his anger smoldering under his jacket.

"Ah, Hinata-sama is currently training with her father, perhaps it would be best if I have her meet you somewhere?" The woman offered.

Kiba mentally swore. Waiting for Hinata always rushed her through whatever she was doing, so it was for the best... "Yes Ma'am, could you just tell her the usual spot?" ...but he loathed to leave her behind again.

The old Hyuuga agreed and politely waited for Kiba to turn away before closing the door. Frustrated, Kiba leapt onto his friend's back and asked him to go. Akamaru didn't need to be asked, but he quietly pretended not to notice Kiba. His master wasn't interested in comfort in these situations.

"So you've finally recognized me."

"Hey, if you're covering that much of your face, nobody's gonna recognize you idiot!" Defensive, but that voice was, absolutely, without a doubt...

"Shino, you're early!" Kiba grinned as Akamaru ran the last few feet to their meeting place.

"Kiba!?" He seemed shocked, as though Kiba was the one who shouldn't be there.

"Naruto! It was you!" Sure enough, the blonde nin was there, loud as ever. He grinned down and got off Akamaru. "That _smell,_ I mean!" He teased, happily slipping back into what their relationship used to be: a barrage of friendly insults and unspoken respect that would never be completely acknowledged.

"Wait, that's how you knew it was me!?" He pretended to be insulted right back, and for a moment seemed to have one of his own before staring in shock behind Kiba. "That... dog... Is that-?"

"Of course it's Akamaru, duh." Kiba looked back, wondering what his companion was doing to earn such a stare. He seemed innocent. "You've gotten taller!" Kiba tried again, giving Naruto the perfect shot to take at his ego.

"No... I mean, the one who got bigger was Akamaru! Do dogs really get that big in that short a time?" Still shocked.

"...Really? I'm always with him, so I never really noticed..." Kiba's grin fell a little, caught by a fake one. _'Not Naruto, please tell me _he_ didn't turn normal while he was away?'_ He didn't want to exchange pleasantries like he had to with everyone else. There were only a few people Kiba really liked to talk to, and if Naruto lost _his_ originality, that list would shorten quickly.

Naruto kept marveling over size (which, again, would have been too easy to comment on, so Kiba stored his remarks for later), and Shino quietly mulled over the fact that Naruto recognized Kiba, but not himself. Kiba scowled just a little, wishing Shino wasn't in a funk. The man was his teammate, but the list was shrinking again. Not bothering to hide his irritation, he kept trying to talk to Naruto like they'd used to.

No insults came, but maybe it was just a matter of getting back into the swing of things. At least, he hoped so. Barely in keeping with the conversation, Kiba quietly wondered where Hinata was and if she was coming, trying to keep the thought back. Kiba remembered Hinata's crush on Naruto all too well, but he wondered if maybe time had changed that. Maybe seeing him would trigger less of a reaction this time... maybe he'd really have a chance this time around, without her waiting for him.

All three nin looked up in unison at a strangled sound by a nearby gate. "Did you guys hear that?" Naruto asked, curiously. Almost back to normal for a second.

Kiba nodded. He knew what the sound was, and Shino probably did too, but they waited and followed when Naruto rushed over to investigate. "Huh? Oh, it's just you Hinata." He greeted, dumbly grinning when he saw another familiar face. "What're you doing hiding over here?"

Hinata looked like she was going to fall over for a second, and took a slight step back, practically shaking. She blushed furiously. "K-kon-konichiwa, N-Naruto-kun." She stammered out.

"Eh? Hinata, are you sick? You look red." He put a hand to her forehead.

Kiba quietly swallowed back whatever emotion started to break through the surface. No, nothing had changed. Not a damned thing.

But... watching her try to smile through that blush, and seeing her stammering slowly lessen as Naruto asked how she'd been... Kiba felt some sort of freedom from pressure, like a dam breaking in his chest. He knew, without a doubt, that Hinata would always love Naruto, it was as obvious as anything could be. But something less obvious, something that he'd never seen, or just couldn't admit before, was that Naruto was plainly and innately _good_ for her. Her gentle courage was alive and thriving again, in only minutes this time.

Naruto could do for Hinata what he couldn't. And, with a deflating, hollow feeling in his chest, Kiba grinned at the two of them as though nothing had happened, and wished them the best.

Akamaru nudged his shoulder lightly in a comforting way, and for once, Kiba accepted it without rolling his eyes.


	2. First Date

4 yrs ASS, Age 17

Kiba walked through the village with Akamaru and a profound a sense of numbness. This part of the village was almost totally new, but there were patches of rubble, with a feeling of barren death hanging in the air and around the people. He kept his eyes down to avoid seeing those who had lost everything when the Akatsuki had attacked. He was ashamed that he couldn't look at them, but the shame couldn't compel him to raise his gaze. Being there was enough, knowing where he was and that they were suffering was enough. He was running on very little sleep between the times he was allowed on missions.

Yes, that's how desperate he was to get out. He was on a mandatory break.

And there wasn't much wonder as to why. "Oi! Kiba!"

Waving at him was Uzumaki Naruto, grinning despite of where tfhey were. "Hey Naruto." He greeted, unable to muster enough of a smile to look real.

He took no apparent notice. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked, coming over.

"Walking. You?"

Naruto grinned back, as though he didn't notice Kiba's current funk. Then again, maybe he didn't. It wouldn't be the first thing he failed to notice. "I live right over there." He thumbed at a building that was fixed up from the attack, but only barely. Kiba looked at it passively, without letting his face show judgment. He couldn't feel sorry for Naruto, he just wasn't able to anymore. And Naruto didn't want him to anyway, so whatever. "I was heading to Ichiraku's- Hey, didn't you just get back from a mission? How'd it go?"

"Went without too much trouble." Kiba quietly allowed himself to be coerced into telling him the entire long and rather boring story at said restaurant.

Naruto didn't seem to be listening by the time he finished his second bowl, so Kiba asked how training was going with him. Without getting much of an answer, Naruto asked how things were going in the village. The silence was instant and heavy.

"Besides the obvious?" Kiba asked, staring at the noodles.

Naruto inhaled and nodded. He felt guilty that he hadn't made it in time. More than guilty. And he stared into his empty bowl with the same broken dejection as his comrade.

Sensing their condition, Old Man Teuchi set another bowl in front of each of them. "On the house." he mumbled. Both boys thanked him quietly.

Kiba sighed. "Not much."

Naruto couldn't go back to discussing everything else, so he pressed. "How's Team 8?"

"Fine." Though, in truth, he really didn't know. He'd done his best to avoid team missions.

But Naruto insisted on keeping him there and talking. "How's Hinata-chan?"

Kiba took his time to chew and swallow his noodles before answering that one. "She's fine." Not that he cared. Not in the way Hinata needed.

"Oh... that's good." Naruto nodded, slightly flushed.

Kiba noticed that little tint of red. Oh God, did he notice. He used to see it so often in his former teammate that it seemed commonplace, but here, now, it stunned him. Naruto hadn't cared to talk to _him_ at all, this whole time. He'd simply dragged him in here, stabbed him over and over again with his cocky attitude and his callous comments, not realizing that some people had suffered losses during this stupid war over _him_—

Kiba fought back his anger, knowing that it was irrational, but wanting it anyway. Naruto had wanted to ask about Hinata the whole time. That was good. He was finally taking some notice.

It only took losing half the village to get him to do that.

Kiba slapped on a knowing, prying grin that he'd used to try out on Shino, not that it ever yielded to much then. "Hey, I know that look." Naruto choked and looked up, confused and looking a little guilty. As if he'd done something wrong.

Kiba reminded himself that he hadn't.

"I know that look." He repeated. "You're crushing on Hinata." He accused.

Naruto bit his noodles and looked like he was going to try to deny it, but by the time he'd finished chewing, Kiba had launched into a lecture. He did want things to work out for Hinata, just not with Naruto. If Naruto was what she wanted, he'd deal with that. "So ask her out." He urged. "You know what place she really loves? That old-fashioned Kabuki place down the road from the bath house. I know it's weird, but she'll love it." It was her favorite place.

Naruto finally swallowed. "You really think she'll go out with me?" He was already beaming, even through looking a little nervous.

"Sure, why not?" He encouraged, grinning. God, was he a masochist?

He looked back at his ramen. "I don't know… I think she likes me, but her family's sort of…" He trailed off.

Kiba nodded, trying to look sympathetic. He hated those sons of bitches she called family. "Yeah, they're stuck up all right. But you're already in good with Neji. He might be in the branch house, but he does have a pretty important say to at least _half_ the family." Naruto refuse to look convinced, and honestly, he was exactly the sort of nameless brat that would get Hinata looked down on by her family's standard.

Kiba grit his teeth and reminded himself that this was what Hinata wanted. Hopefully, someday she would outgrow that, but for now, this was the way it was going to be.

He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Hey man, you know what I've learned? With them, just be polite and ignore it. Then flip 'em the bird behind their backs." He grinned, and Naruto had to laugh. "Besides, you're a freaking hero all over the village after that whole thing with Pein. That's gotta count for something."

"I hope so." Naruto smiled, finished slurping his noodles, and slapped Kiba's shoulder as he hopped out of his stool. "So that old Kabuki place?"

"Yeah, the one right in the center of the village." He confirmed.

"Right. Thanks, Kiba!" He rushed out. Kiba practically slunk out of his stool.


	3. Popping the Big One

8 yrs ASS, Age 21

Kiba threw the tennis ball to Akamaru. It was one of the few, precious, last sunny days of the year, and he was determined to enjoy it. No missions, no training, just walks and catch and maybe swimming later or something.

Oh sure, his sister was still _making_ him take a day off, but he was going to have fun anyway. Especially after Shikamaru's disaster of a 21st birthday party two days ago. Everyone needed some down time after that. Leave it to Ino and Naruto to try to plan a surprise party.

Why, on God's green earth, they'd left the blondes in charge, he still didn't know.

Akamaru caught the ball in his mouth and threw it across the training field, making Kiba run to catch it before it hit the ground. "Almost!" He yelled, laughing. Almost, but he still got it. And so far, that meant he was winning.

"Kiba!"

Kiba's arm stopped in mid throw, giving the ball a pathetic bounce before Akamaru lapped it up.

Naruto was running toward them.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" Kiba asked, still smiling a little.

"Sorry," Naruto panted for a minute after running, leaving Kiba curious for several more seconds before continuing. "I gotta know: do you have any idea what Hinata-chan's favorite flowers are?"

Kiba looked at him, trying to look confused instead of bothered. This idiot had been dating Hinata for what? Three years now? And he still didn't know what her favorite flowers were?

Naruto was still talking by the time Kiba pushed his emotions to one side. He meant well, at least. "—because I already talked to Shino– fat lot of good that did, he was going on about bees for like ten minutes before saying he didn't know, and _then_—"

"Lilac." Kiba said over him.

Naruto paused. "Huh?"

"Her favorite flowers are lilacs." She'd told him that on a mission once, when they were traveling. They'd taken a road that went through a field of all sorts of weeds and wildflowers that had had him sneezing for a week, but he'd still managed to keep Hinata talking about them almost the entire way home. She said that she always loved lilacs the best, because they were the harbingers of spring, and then she'd pointed them out to him. They were still probably the only flower he could identify.

"Seriously? Thanks man, I didn't know what I was gonna do if you didn't know." Naruto looked appropriately relieved.

"Why?" Akamaru came over and dropped the ball at his feet, whining a little. He knew how Kiba was feeling and was still hoping to salvage what was left of the day. Kiba was not helping this by continuing the conversation willingly.

Naruto smiled happily and looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Sure." If he wanted to.

"I'm gonna ask Hinata-chan to marry me."

Kiba felt like he was in some sort of void. He shook his head to clear the feeling. He couldn't have heard what he thought… It kept playing like he was in some sort of time loop. Hinata was going to _marry_ Naruto. It was so… so final.

"No way! Congratulations!"

His voice and body felt far away, even though he knew he must have been speaking. Naruto was going on about how he was going to do it, but Kiba could barely hear him. After what seemed like too much time, Akamaru nudged him in the back, pretending to be impatient about something.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Naruto, we're supposed to be back helping my sister." Kiba hurried to jump onto Akamaru's back and let himself be taken far away. "Good luck!" he called over his shoulder, using the last bit of acting he could muster.

Akamaru ran. He helped Kiba run away.

When he'd found out just how much Hinata loved Naruto, he'd likened it to a dam breaking in his chest; now it felt like an ocean. It wasn't inside him anymore, just this giant wave crashing over his head. For a while he'd been able to feel the shore, even if he was lying face-down in the sand. Now he just felt like he was being dragged in some unfathomable direction, getting lost in the riptide.

And he didn't care.

8 yrs ASS, Age 21

Kiba threw the tennis ball to Akamaru. It was one of the few, precious, last sunny days of the year, and he was determined to enjoy it. No missions, no training, just walks and catch and maybe swimming later or something.

Oh sure, his sister was still _making_ him take a day off, but he was going to have fun anyway. Especially after Shikamaru's disaster of a 21st birthday party two days ago. Everyone needed some down time after that. Leave it to Ino and Naruto to try to plan a surprise party.

Why, on God's green earth, they'd left the blondes in charge, he still didn't know.

Akamaru caught the ball in his mouth and threw it across the training field, making Kiba run to catch it before it hit the ground. "Almost!" He yelled, laughing. Almost, but he still got it. And so far, that meant he was winning.

"Kiba!"

Kiba's arm stopped in mid throw, giving the ball a pathetic bounce before Akamaru lapped it up.

Naruto was running toward them.

"Jeez, where's the fire?" Kiba asked, still smiling a little.

"Sorry," Naruto panted for a minute after running, leaving Kiba curious for several more seconds before continuing. "I gotta know: do you have any idea what Hinata-chan's favorite flowers are?"

Kiba looked at him, trying to look confused instead of bothered. This idiot had been dating Hinata for what? Three years now? And he still didn't know what her favorite flowers were?

Naruto was still talking by the time Kiba pushed his emotions to one side. He meant well, at least. "—because I already talked to Shino– fat lot of good that did, he was going on about bees for like ten minutes before saying he didn't know, and _then_—"

"Lilac." Kiba said over him.

Naruto paused. "Huh?"

"Her favorite flowers are lilacs." She'd told him that on a mission once, when they were traveling. They'd taken a road that went through a field of all sorts of weeds and wildflowers that had had him sneezing for a week, but he'd still managed to keep Hinata talking about them almost the entire way home. She said that she always loved lilacs the best, because they were the harbingers of spring, and then she'd pointed them out to him. They were still probably the only flower he could identify.

"Seriously? Thanks man, I didn't know what I was gonna do if you didn't know." Naruto looked appropriately relieved.

"Why?" Akamaru came over and dropped the ball at his feet, whining a little. He knew how Kiba was feeling and was still hoping to salvage what was left of the day. Kiba was not helping this by continuing the conversation willingly.

Naruto smiled happily and looked at him. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Sure." If he wanted to.

"I'm gonna ask Hinata-chan to marry me."

Kiba felt like he was in some sort of void. He shook his head to clear the feeling. He couldn't have heard what he thought… It kept playing like he was in some sort of time loop. Hinata was going to _marry_ Naruto. It was so… so final.

"No way! Congratulations!"

His voice and body felt far away, even though he knew he must have been speaking. Naruto was going on about how he was going to do it, but Kiba could barely hear him. After what seemed like too much time, Akamaru nudged him in the back, pretending to be impatient about something.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Naruto, we're supposed to be back helping my sister." Kiba hurried to jump onto Akamaru's back and let himself be taken far away. "Good luck!" he called over his shoulder, using the last bit of acting he could muster.

Akamaru ran. He helped Kiba run away.

When he'd found out just how much Hinata loved Naruto, he'd likened it to a dam breaking in his chest; now it felt like an ocean. It wasn't inside him anymore, just this giant wave crashing over his head. For a while he'd been able to feel the shore, even if he was lying face-down in the sand. Now he just felt like he was being dragged in some unfathomable direction, getting lost in the riptide.

And he didn't care.

* * *

PS: Lilacs really are considered the harbinger of spring, however they also signify first emotions of love and youthful innocence: a fact I took into consideration for this part of the story.


	4. Congratulations

9 yrs ASS, Age 22

Hinata stood under the tree that had become like a second home to her. And she beamed when the one she waited for finally came into view.

"Kiba-kun!" Kiba looked up, pretending to notice for the first time that she was already there. His heart hurt to hear her so happy to see him. What right did she have to want to see him anyway? She was married now. "Is Akamaru-kun okay?"

Kiba came to their meeting place without Akamaru this time, which was unusual, so of course she'd ask. She wasn't as focused on him as he was on her. "Yeah, one of the dogs down at the pound had pups." He excused. Hinata's eyes widened. "They're not his." He corrected her quickly with a fake smile. "He's just whipping them in to shape. You know."

How long had it been now? How many years have passed since they became just teammates? Since the possibility of anything more had died? One, three, five, who could be sure anymore?

Hinata smiled gently. "I brought you some medicines." She told him, pulling out a small dish of salve from her bag. "Sakura-san said you'd been to the hospital a lot on recent missions."

Was that what this was? Kiba wondered, a pity meeting? He'd seen people do this on streets all over and outside of Konoha; where two people greet each other just to let the other person know that they weren't forgotten, even though they obviously were.

Kiba opened the salve and looked at it, using the excuse to keep his head down until he could screw a smile back on his face. "Heh, yeah, I've had a couple of tough ones lately. Thanks a ton." He stuck the medicine in his pouch with his other weapons and tools. "What about you? You planning on coming back to shinobi work any time soon?" Her honeymoon had been over for a few weeks by now, surely. Then again, maybe time slowed down for him.

Hinata blushed slightly and stopped meeting his gaze. "Actually… um, this is why I asked you to meet me here… I, um, wanted to ask your help with something."

Kiba waited, looking confused. Hinata rarely 'um'ed anymore.

"I'm um… I'm going to have a baby, Kiba-kun."

Kiba felt the pit of his stomach drop. "What? That's great Hinata!" He grinned, even though it was started to seriously hurt. He was happy for her, really. Extremely happy. Just hurt. "When's it due?" He asked excitedly.

"Sometime next March."

"You and Naruto started thinking of names yet?" He questioned rapidly, trying to sound excited rather than like he was trying to get it over with.

"Um, actually, I haven't told Naruto yet." She blushed again.

For a moment, the hurt went away. She'd gone to Kiba before even her husband. He'd almost forgotten what this… this feeling of comfort around her could feel like. "Why?"

"Well, um, I just wasn't sure how he'd, um, take it." She stopped smiling for a moment. "I mean, I-I'm sure he'll love the baby and be the best father he can, I just, um… With him just now succeeding the Hokage, I, um, wasn't sure how'd he'd react to having a baby _now_." She spoke quickly, and Kiba heard a little bit of the stutter she'd had so long ago. It broke his heart.

Saying what she needed to hear wasn't something he was sure he could do. It wrenched his gut with needless jealousy. "Hinata, you know Naruto better than anyone, why are you worried?" She looked at him in surprise and he looked at her warmly. He could do anything to make her feel better, even if it meant pushing her farther into the arms of someone else. "You know how he says he can do anything, even balance work and family. Hell, guys do it every day." He swallowed, hoping she wouldn't notice. "…And you know how much he loves you, and he's gonna love the baby too. No matter what." It wasn't eloquently put, but she smiled at him.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I just… needed someone to go to, I guess. Thank you, Kiba-kun." She hugged him warmly, like any friend would. She didn't know how cruel she was being right then. Goddamn it, he thought he was getting better at this.

Her leaving him there alone seemed to happen in a haze. He watched her walk down the street, aiming to tell her husband immediately, but taking the time to turn back to wave at him.

He sighed and turned his back to her, starting down the street. If anything happened, at least he knew she wouldn't go through it alone. She'd call on him, and when she did, he'd come running. Just like the loyal, dumb mutt he was.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
7 yrs BSS, Age 6

Kiba yelled angrily at Naruto, telling him he had to play the game by the rules. The swings were safe, but you could only be on one for ten seconds at a time, and that meant whoever was it couldn't 'babysit'.

"Come on Kiba! Choji's slow and Shikamaru isn't even running! Get off the swing!"

"No! You can't just sit there and wait! It's cheating!"

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly and stood there anyway. Kiba growled in a fury and sat down on the swing with a 'hmph'. He stuck his tongue out and waited, pumping his legs and swinging to pass the time.

Naruto watched until Kiba was high over his head, then ran forward at him angrily. Kiba couldn't just not play anymore because he knew Naruto was going to catch him. It wasn't fair.

Kiba saw Naruto running at him, and jumped from the swing instead of being caught. He landed on his feet, but then his leg wobbled and his ankles fell forward, pushing his knees into the sharp woodchips on the ground. He turnover onto his butt and wiped the wood and dirt away, his eyes watering when the pain and the sight of blood hit him.

Naruto looked back, horrified and afraid he was going to be blamed again for someone getting hurt. He ran away from Kiba and hid behind the slide.

Kiba held his knee and wished he hadn't told his Nee-chan that he was big enough to go to the park by himself, he wanted her there to kiss him and put a band-aid on it.

Kiba's breath suddenly caught, and he held it when he saw someone else there. He was a big boy, and big boys don't cry in front of girls. Even though that girl was pulling his hands away from him scrape.

She looked at him, and then at his knee, still holding his hands back from it. He watched in quiet awe as she bent her head and kissed his cut lightly. "All better?" She asked.

Kiba pulled his hands back quickly and wiped any proof of his crying away. "Mm-hm." He nodded, swallowing. He stood up then, quickly putting on his bravest face as he held out a hand to her. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He announced.

She looked as though his sudden movement had surprised her, but she smiled up at him. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She took his hand and pulled herself up.

19 yrs Later

Kiba sat alone now. Even Naruto had gone home to be with his daughter and baby boy. The ground was wet from the sky crying that morning, but he knelt anyway. God only knew how long he'd been there.

"She died like a shinobi. I doubt she would have wanted anything less." Someone spoke suddenly from behind him, and he looked back in surprise. He figured when someone came to get him it would be a bark, not a nasally voice.

"Oh, hey Shino. You here to pay respects too?" He forced a smile in greeting, too far into the habit to realize he didn't have to pretend anymore. He was allowed to be miserable.

"No. Hinata knows I was her friend. That was enough."

Kiba turned back to the grave, rolling his eyes. Hinata also knew that Shino was always a weird one. He looked at the grave marker, pain returning full-force after Shino's minor reprieve.

"I'm here to see you. You're my teammate as well." Kiba waited, wishing for his teammate to leave him the hell alone. "Say it." He urged.

Kiba looked back. "What?" He had no idea what Shino could possibly be talking about, and he wasn't willing to try to decode it right now.

"I know." Shino informed him, as though that hint would clear everything up.

"Damn it Shino, know what?" Pray tell. He wanted to be alone right now, that was why he'd left the funeral, why he'd stayed away while everyone was consoling the Uzumaki family. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into a wordy discussion with his all-but-silent teammate. Who, as a matter of fact, had not been on a team of his in years.

Shino was quiet for a moment, unsurprised but hurt at Kiba's snapping. "…Just that saying it will help, even if it won't change anything now." He turned and walked away quietly, leaving Kiba to his preferred sulking.

Kiba watched him go, anger fading as being alone slowly killed him. He sort of wished it really could. After all these years of pain, after everything she'd put him through and the bittersweet ache of watching her be happy through all of it, he wished for that. It was nothing compared to thinking of her now: pale, lifeless, without even a farewell smile as she descended into the cold ground.

Damn it, why couldn't he get that image out of his mind? Just for a few goddamn minutes.

He decided he had to leave before he could be expected to cope, but even then it took him several minutes to stand. The wet mud he'd knelt on soaked through the knees of his pants, and Kiba wished they would bleed so Hinata could kiss it, like she did all those years ago.

God, she couldn't really be gone.

He put his hand lightly on the grave marker and looked down at it with love, as though it could possibly take her place.

He looked over his shoulder at where Shino had been, making sure that his creepy friend was not still somehow watching to make sure he was alright. He was alone. Never was that more true.

"I…" He swallowed. Screw Shino; saying it was stupid now. But the sound of his own voice broke the spell the grave had over him, and he tried again, just in case. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

He expected something to happen. Anything. The wind to blow, the weight to vanish from his chest, anything. Instead something nudged his shoulder and whined. He didn't even look back. "I know, I've been here a while. I'll be home soon." He promised as Akamaru nudged him again. "I can't let go." He answered the dog honestly. "I never could."

Akamaru bit his master's hood and tugged at it, wishing desperately that he could do more, when a voice came from behind them both. "Uncle Kiba!"

Kiba turned in shock to see his six year old nephew running at him, out of breath. "I knew if I followed Akamaru-san I'd find you!" He grinned. "Can you take me to the park? Mommy said she was too busy."

Kiba smiled as much as he could manage at the kid. He would have refused him if Akamaru hadn't continually nudged him away from the grave. "…Yeah…sure." He couldn't stay there, they wouldn't allow him to wallow.

He wasn't allowed to love her, not even now.

Kiba swallowed his heart, beating it back down into his chest until he was able to make a decent pace away from the cemetery. His nephew ran ahead of him the moment the park was in sight, jumping onto the monkey bars as Kiba sat on the park bench.

Kiba looked up to see Naruto on the next bench over, and avoided him as much as possible, but the idiot saw him as well. At least he looked properly miserable, holding his son on his lap.. He came and sat down next to the nin and it took all of Kiba's restraint not to lash out at him, for anything and everything.

"They don't understand yet." The blonde said, looking out at the playground. "I don't want to explain it to them." He confided. Kiba watched as the moron's daughter went running through the play structure, a miniature of her mother's in every way but the whisker-marks on her cheeks and her confidence. His heart felt like it was rotting out of him like a bad tooth.

He tried not to breathe too deeply when he saw his nephew rush up to her. "Hi, wanna play tag? I'll be it first." He offered, a perfect gentleman as Kiba's sister had raised him to be. Kiba watched as she nodded and ran away from him.

It's exactly the same, Kiba realized, overcome with nostalgia but keeping his tears invisible with years of practice. Keep chasing her kid, he thought, she'll run away forever.

And someday she'll be gone, without ever knowing what you could have been for her.

Epilogue  
7 yrs BSS, Age 6

Kiba yelled angrily at Naruto, telling him he had to play the game by the rules. The swings were safe, but you could only be on one for ten seconds at a time, and that meant whoever was it couldn't 'babysit'.

"Come on Kiba! Choji's slow and Shikamaru isn't even running! Get off the swing!"

"No! You can't just sit there and wait! It's cheating!"

Naruto crossed his arms stubbornly and stood there anyway. Kiba growled in a fury and sat down on the swing with a 'hmph'. He stuck his tongue out and waited, pumping his legs and swinging to pass the time.

Naruto watched until Kiba was high over his head, then ran forward at him angrily. Kiba couldn't just not play anymore because he knew Naruto was going to catch him. It wasn't fair.

Kiba saw Naruto running at him, and jumped from the swing instead of being caught. He landed on his feet, but then his leg wobbled and his ankles fell forward, pushing his knees into the sharp woodchips on the ground. He turnover onto his butt and wiped the wood and dirt away, his eyes watering when the pain and the sight of blood hit him.

Naruto looked back, horrified and afraid he was going to be blamed again for someone getting hurt. He ran away from Kiba and hid behind the slide.

Kiba held his knee and wished he hadn't told his Nee-chan that he was big enough to go to the park by himself, he wanted her there to kiss him and put a band-aid on it.

Kiba's breath suddenly caught, and he held it when he saw someone else there. He was a big boy, and big boys don't cry in front of girls. Even though that girl was pulling his hands away from him scrape.

She looked at him, and then at his knee, still holding his hands back from it. He watched in quiet awe as she bent her head and kissed his cut lightly. "All better?" She asked.

Kiba pulled his hands back quickly and wiped any proof of his crying away. "Mm-hm." He nodded, swallowing. He stood up then, quickly putting on his bravest face as he held out a hand to her. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He announced.

She looked as though his sudden movement had surprised her, but she smiled up at him. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata." She took his hand and pulled herself up.

* * *

19 yrs Later

Kiba sat alone now. Even Naruto had gone home to be with his daughter and baby boy. The ground was wet from the sky crying that morning, but he knelt anyway. God only knew how long he'd been there.

"She died like a shinobi. I doubt she would have wanted anything less." Someone spoke suddenly from behind him, and he looked back in surprise. He figured when someone came to get him it would be a bark, not a nasally voice.

"Oh, hey Shino. You here to pay respects too?" He forced a smile in greeting, too far into the habit to realize he didn't have to pretend anymore. He was allowed to be miserable.

"No. Hinata knows I was her friend. That was enough."

Kiba turned back to the grave, rolling his eyes. Hinata also knew that Shino was always a weird one. He looked at the grave marker, pain returning full-force after Shino's minor reprieve.

"I'm here to see you. You're my teammate as well." Kiba waited, wishing for his teammate to leave him the hell alone. "Say it." He urged.

Kiba looked back. "What?" He had no idea what Shino could possibly be talking about, and he wasn't willing to try to decode it right now.

"I know." Shino informed him, as though that hint would clear everything up.

"Damn it Shino, know what?" Pray tell. He wanted to be alone right now, that was why he'd left the funeral, why he'd stayed away while everyone was consoling the Uzumaki family. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into a wordy discussion with his all-but-silent teammate. Who, as a matter of fact, had not been on a team of his in years.

Shino was quiet for a moment, unsurprised but hurt at Kiba's snapping. "…Just that saying it will help, even if it won't change anything now." He turned and walked away quietly, leaving Kiba to his preferred sulking.

Kiba watched him go, anger fading as being alone slowly killed him. He sort of wished it really could. After all these years of pain, after everything she'd put him through and the bittersweet ache of watching her be happy through all of it, he wished for that. It was nothing compared to thinking of her now: pale, lifeless, without even a farewell smile as she descended into the cold ground.

Damn it, why couldn't he get that image out of his mind? Just for a few goddamn minutes.

He decided he had to leave before he could be expected to cope, but even then it took him several minutes to stand. The wet mud he'd knelt on soaked through the knees of his pants, and Kiba wished they would bleed so Hinata could kiss it, like she did all those years ago.

God, she couldn't really be gone.

He put his hand lightly on the grave marker and looked down at it with love, as though it could possibly take her place.

He looked over his shoulder at where Shino had been, making sure that his creepy friend was not still somehow watching to make sure he was alright. He was alone. Never was that more true.

"I…" He swallowed. Screw Shino; saying it was stupid now. But the sound of his own voice broke the spell the grave had over him, and he tried again, just in case. "I love you, Hinata-chan."

He expected something to happen. Anything. The wind to blow, the weight to vanish from his chest, anything. Instead something nudged his shoulder and whined. He didn't even look back. "I know, I've been here a while. I'll be home soon." He promised as Akamaru nudged him again. "I can't let go." He answered the dog honestly. "I never could."

Akamaru bit his master's hood and tugged at it, wishing desperately that he could do more, when a voice came from behind them both. "Uncle Kiba!"

Kiba turned in shock to see his six year old nephew running at him, out of breath. "I knew if I followed Akamaru-san I'd find you!" He grinned. "Can you take me to the park? Mommy said she was too busy."

Kiba smiled as much as he could manage at the kid. He would have refused him if Akamaru hadn't continually nudged him away from the grave. "…Yeah…sure." He couldn't stay there, they wouldn't allow him to wallow.

He wasn't allowed to love her, not even now.

Kiba swallowed his heart, beating it back down into his chest until he was able to make a decent pace away from the cemetery. His nephew ran ahead of him the moment the park was in sight, jumping onto the monkey bars as Kiba sat on the park bench.

Kiba looked up to see Naruto on the next bench over, and avoided him as much as possible, but the idiot saw him as well. At least he looked properly miserable, holding his son on his lap.. He came and sat down next to the nin and it took all of Kiba's restraint not to lash out at him, for anything and everything.

"They don't understand yet." The blonde said, looking out at the playground. "I don't want to explain it to them." He confided. Kiba watched as the moron's daughter went running through the play structure, a miniature of her mother's in every way but the whisker-marks on her cheeks and her confidence. His heart felt like it was rotting out of him like a bad tooth.

He tried not to breathe too deeply when he saw his nephew rush up to her. "Hi, wanna play tag? I'll be it first." He offered, a perfect gentleman as Kiba's sister had raised him to be. Kiba watched as she nodded and ran away from him.

It's exactly the same, Kiba realized, overcome with nostalgia but keeping his tears invisible with years of practice. Keep chasing her kid, he thought, she'll run away forever.

And someday she'll be gone, without ever knowing what you could have been for her.

* * *

Please take the time to review for at least one of these chapters before you take this story off your Alerts List.

The End


End file.
